Pokémon fanfiction - Historia de una entrenadora
by LordDarkros
Summary: Cuando una niña tiene una rara enfermedad en sus piernas que le impide caminar, sus padres harán hasta lo imposible para que ella pueda caminar e incluso pueda iniciar un viaje como todo entrenador
**Fanfiction de Pokémon.**

La siguiente lectura es una historia creada por un fan para fans sin fines de lucro, todos los derechos de pokémon son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo, el único fin de la siguiente historia es mero entretenimiento.

Este fue el primer fic que escribí, espero que les guste

 **Capitulo 1: el inicio de la aventura.**

El mundo Pokémon, un mundo habitado por criaturas fascinantes y poderosas, ellos son los Pokémon, los hay de distintas variedades con sus propias habilidades y poderes, y así como existen ellos existen los seres humanos quienes han coexistido con los Pokémon desde su nacimiento, hay quienes usan a los Pokémons con fines malvados sin importarles a quien lastimen, pero hay más que usan a los pokémons para bien y forman grandes lazos de amistad, a ellos se les llama entrenadores pokémon, cada entrenador tiene una historia diferente de cómo empezó su viaje, en estos momentos nos adentraremos en la historia de una joven entrenadora que a pesar de todas las dificultades a logrado superarse, esta es su historia.

Había una joven que vivía en un pueblo pequeño en la región de Hoenn, se le podía reconocer fácilmente ya sea por su cabello lacio y largo de color plata, su hermosa sonrisa, sus ojos azules cual zafiro o su personalidad gentil, amable y algo tímida, era hija de un famoso investigador en la región por lo cual su familia tenía cierta categoría, no eran millonarios pero si podían darse ciertos lujos, lujos que ella no podía disfrutar del todo, desde su nacimiento sufre un extraño mal en sus piernas que la ataba a una silla de ruedas, por supuesto su familia hacia lo posible para ayudarla sin embargo los doctores ya habían dicho que no había cura conocida, su padre, un hombre grande de cabello café, bigote como el de el profesor Rowan (famoso profesor de Sinnoh), y una masa muscular desarrollada (debido a sus investigaciones hacia múltiples viajes a llanuras, montañas, selvas, etc.) viajaba por el mundo buscando una cura ya sea por medio de la ciencia y medicina para humanos o usando algún tipo de Pokémon especial pues había cientos y alguno podría ayudar a su pobre hija con sus habilidades, después de un tiempo, en la víspera del quinto cumpleaños de su pequeña, aquel hombre regreso de un viaje de un año, llegando abrazo a su esposa que tenía casi la misma apariencia de la pequeña solo difiriendo por rasgos físicos mínimos, sonriendo le dijo.

 **Profesor:** Mi querida Ana, encontré algo que podría ayudar a nuestra pequeña, no la sanara del todo pero todos mis colegas me dijeron que puede ser de gran ayuda.

 **Ana:** Steven eso es cierto, puede ayudar a nuestra pequeña Alice, ¿Qué es? Dime por favor.

 **Steven:** Ya lo veras querida, ¿donde está Alice por cierto?.

 **Ana:** En cama, se emociono bastante en cuanto le dije que volverías y quiso esperarte despierta, creyó que llegarías a primera hora de la mañana, no aguanto mucho, alas 10 ya se estaba durmiendo.

 **Steven:** Ve y dile que ya estoy aquí, quiero entregarle el regalo que te dije cuanto antes, quiero ver su carita de felicidad cuando lo vea.

Mas tardo el profesor Steven en decirlo que su esposa Ana en ir a despertarla, fue a su cuarto en la segunda planta de su casa la cual por cierto era de buen tamaño y tenía un jardín casi tan grande como el de el famoso Profesor Oak, subió las escaleras rápida pero silenciosa, abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado, se acerco lentamente a la pequeña y le susurro en el oído a un volumen apenas audible (su voz era muy suave).

 **Ana:** Despierta mi niña, que Papá ya está aquí.

No tuvo que repetirlo ya que apenas escuchando la noticia la pequeña abrió los ojos aun adormilada pero eso no le impidió levantarse ya que tenía muchas ganas de ver a su padre, su madre le trajo su silla de ruedas y la ayudo a acomodarse para que no fuera a caerse, una vez hecho esto ambas emprendieron rumbo hacia la sala que es donde el profesor Steven las esperaba, usando una rampa especial instalada en la casa bajaron al primer piso y llegaron a su destino.

 **Alice:** Papi, te extrañe mucho, se me hizo mucho tiempo el que te fuiste, creí que no regresarías.

Dijo la pequeña mientras se le salían algunas lágrimas de los ojos, su padre al verla se levanto de su asiento, se acerco a ella y dijo mientras secaba sus lagrimas.

 **Steven:** ¿Y perderme el cumpleaños de mi hija? Eso nunca, yo también te extrañe querida, quería regresar cuanto antes a casa pero tenía algunas cosas que hacer fuera.

Los padres de la niña no le habían dicho realmente para qué era el viaje de su padre ya que seguramente se sentiría culpable si sabía que su papá estaba lejos arriesgando su vida para buscar una cura para su estado.

 **Alice:** No te vuelvas a ir tanto tiempo papá.

 **Steven:** No lo hare querida.

Steven le dio un beso en la frente y un fuerte y cálido abrazo como si no la hubiera visto en mucho tiempo, porque aunque fue solo un año, para ambos fue una eternidad, ya separados el profesor Steven fue a su mochila a buscar el regalo de su hija mientras decía.

 **Steven:** No creas que me olvide de que día es, ya llevo tiempo buscándote un regalo, algo que sea perfecto para ti.

De su mochila saco un huevo Pokémon, solo él sabía que Pokémon había dentro pero aun así ya la madre de la pequeña se imaginaba que clase de Pokémon era por el patrón de colores en el cascaron, los colores del cascaron eran reconocibles por cualquier conocedor Pokémon de un alto calibre, pues aunque los colores lo delataban, no muchos han tenido el lujo de tener o siquiera ver un Pokémon de ese tipo, eran criaturas dóciles pero difíciles de encontrar debido a que son muy tímidos, el huevo tenia de la mitad hacia abajo color blanco mientras la mitad tenia color verde con una línea roja justo en la punta, el profesor Steven le entrego el huevo a su pequeña la cual no tenia palabras, el brillo de sus ojos describían lo asombrada, maravillada y agradecida que estaba por el regalo que recibió de su padre, su madre por otra parte no pudo evitar preocuparse y le pregunto a su esposo.

 **Ana:** Querido, ¿Estás seguro de querer darle eso? ¿No crees que sea muy joven todavía?.

El profesor Steven al ver la preocupación de su mujer la llevo a ella a un lugar un poco apartado de su hija para decirle.

 **Steven:** Yo también tenía mis dudas pero mis compañeros me dijeron que son Pokémons perfectos para este tipo de casos, créeme, el mismísimo Profesor Samuel Oak me dio el huevo y me dijo todo respecto a su especie.

Aun así Ana estaba preocupada, tenía sus razones ya que normalmente a un entrenador se le da su primer Pokémon a la edad de 10 años, y cuando tenían un Pokémon, lo normal era empezar un viaje para buscar muchos más, eso era lo que le preocupaba a la joven madre ya que su hija no podía valerse por sí misma, ella sabía de los peligros del mundo exterior tales como Pokémons salvajes, cazadores e incluso organizaciones criminales.

 **Steven:** No te preocupes, le enseñare todo lo que se, como capturar, combatir, criar, todo eso y más, además de que estaré pendiente de ella, tú no te preocupes, por lo pronto, lo primero que hay que enseñarle es a criar, ya después veremos lo demás.

Esas palabras la calmaron un poco pero una madre siempre se preocupa por sus hijos, cuando regresaron a la sala ambos pudieron ver una conmovedora escena, la joven Alice había tomado el huevo para ponerlo en sus piernas, le dio un beso y lo acerco a su pecho casi como si fuera por instinto maternal, cerró los ojos y respiro de forma calmada para tranquilizar su corazón que se acelero por la emoción de tener un pokémon, sus padres no podían creerlo, su madre olvido toda preocupación por la pequeña, solo pudo sonreír y derramar unas lagrimas de felicidad al ver a su hija, el profesor Steven se unió a su esposa mientras veía a su hija.

 **Ana:** hija, ¿donde aprendiste eso?.

 **Alice:** Lo aprendí de ti mamá, cuando me sentía asustada me recostabas en tu pecho y al escuchar el sonido de tu corazón me calmaba, el bebe que está dentro de este huevo debe estar muy asustado después de un largo viaje, quiero que este bien, que se sienta seguro y que sepa que lo cuidare y le daré todo mi cariño, como tú lo has hecho conmigo mamá.

Su madre no pudo hacer más que llorar mientras recuerdos de ella con su hija inundaban su mente, poco a poco se acerco a su hija y le dio un cálido abrazo mientras se acerco a su oído a decirle.

 **Ana:** Estaba preocupada, pero veo que ya estas lista para esto, cuídalo mucho ya que ese pequeño Pokémon es tuyo.

Alice por su parte ya sabía de la preocupación de su madre pero al escuchar estas palabras solo pudo decir.

 **Alice:** Gracias mamá, tratare de ser igual de buena que tu.

En eso su madre termino el abrazo, la vio a los ojos y dijo.

 **Ana:** Muchas gracias hija.

El profesor Steven solo veía la conmovedora escena, su hija estaba creciendo y a pesar de su estado, el veía un brillante futuro en ella, incluso la veía iniciando su viaje por el mundo pokémon, pero aun faltaba tiempo para eso y a pesar de que se veía como una excelente criadora, si algún día iba a salir de viaje como todos los niños, ella tenía que saber cómo defenderse ya que el mundo pokémon también tiene peligros, el profesor fue al patio de su casa y saco seis pokebolas de las cuales salieron los pokémons que él había capturado en su viaje.

Pidgeot, una gran ave que fácilmente podría llevar una persona en su espalda, las plumas en su cabeza parecían una larga cabellera naranja con amarillo en medio.

Gogoat, una cabra de montaña, sus grandes cuernos permitían a la gente que lo montara sujetarse de ella a la hora de escalar, la vegetación que crece en su espalda se debe a su tipo elemental, planta.

Vigoroth, parecido a un perezoso, aunque de su línea evolutiva él es el más activo, su pelaje blanco como la nieve cubre casi todo su cuerpo, se defiende con las grandes garras que posee cada extremidad.

Torterra, la gran tortuga, en el caparazón posee un gran árbol que, en temporada, provee de comida a los pokémons la lentitud de este pokémon se compensa con su gran resistencia.

Wailmer, el pokémon ballena, siendo una cría de ballena, su tamaño no es tan grande como su evolución, aun así, en su lomo podría llevar a una persona, es un pokémon de forma esférica, en ocasiones se le podrá ver rebotando en las playas.

Y Castform, el pokémon climático, al ser una cabeza flotante sin extremidades muchos creen que es de tipo fantasma pero no, es de tipo normal, su apariencia y tipo elemental cambia dependiendo del clima.

Ya con todos sus Pokémons fuera de sus pokebolas, pidió su atención para dirigirles las siguientes palabras.

 **Steven:** Chicos, les doy la bienvenida, al fin hemos llegado a casa, les agradezco su ayuda en todo el tiempo que estuve fuera, se que quieren descansar y no los culpo, pero tengo algo que pedirles, mi hija a recibido su primer pokémon y quisiera poder enseñarle como entrenarlo apropiadamente, desde batallas hasta la captura y crianza de un pokémon, aun es joven pero quisiera prepararla para los retos que vendrán, por ello les pido su ayuda, ustedes han ganado mucha experiencia y quisiera que compartieran algo de esa experiencia con ella, claro que si ustedes desean pueden solo descansar, no los obligare a nada, sabiendo todo eso ¿Cuál es su respuesta?.

Todos sus pokémons lo vieron con determinación, en especial Torterra que era el que llevaba más tiempo con el profesor Steven, de hecho fue su primer pokémon y el único que se llevo de su casa a ese largo viaje, todos los pokémons sabían la situación de la hija del profesor, el profesor no les dijo de su hija pero Torterra si, les dijo a todos el porqué el profesor había emprendido ese viaje, les dijo el cariño que le tenía a su hija y como estaba dispuesto a hacer hasta lo imposible por ayudarla, por eso, incluso cuando alguno de sus pokémons no le hacía caso en un principio por creer que era otro torpe humano que solo quería hacerse más fuerte, al escuchar la historia se volvieron más amables y obedientes a su entrenador, incluso lo llegaron a proteger saliendo de su pokebola sin que él los llamara, estimaban mucho a su entrenador, por ello todos y cada uno de ellos asintieron dando una positiva a ayudar a la pequeña.

 **Steven:** ¿En serio…? ¿Todos ustedes están dispuestos a ayudar?.

Nuevamente recibió una positiva de todos, realmente querían ayudarlo y compartir toda la experiencia que reunieron.

 **Steven:** Muchas gracias chicos, no sé qué haría sin ustedes.

Entonces, le hablo a su hija ya que el sabia que estaría ansiosa de ver a sus nuevos amigos, su esposa llevo a la pequeña en con la silla de ruedas, en cuanto salieron, la pequeña vio a todos los pokémons que traía su padre, sus ojos se irradiaban felicidad.

 **Steven:** ¿Recuerdas lo que te enseñe no? ¿Puedes decirme sus nombres, y tipos?.

 **Alice:** Por supuesto que puedo…

Dijo la niña sonriente aceptando el reto de su papá.

 **Alice:** Veamos… Ese de ahí es un Wailmer, es de tipo agua, aquel de haya es un Pidgeot, tipo normal volador, es de por allá es un Vigoroth, es de tipo normal, a su lado esta Gogoat, es de tipo planta, ese es Castform, tipo normal pero dependiendo del clima su tipo cambia a agua, fuego o hielo, y ese…

Al ver al ultimo la pequeña se emociono más que nada, era el pokémon que ella conocía desde pequeña, recordó las veces en las que se recostaba en su espalda a la sobra del árbol en los días soleados.

 **Alice:** ¡TORTERRA!, te extrañe mucho.

Dijo abrazando al Pokémon que se acerco a ella a recibir ese abrazo.

 **Ana:** Parece que Torterra también te extraño mucho.

Dijo la madre de la niña que también se unió al abrazo, después de todo, ella también tenía recuerdos felices con ese Pokémon.

 **Ana:** Yo también lo extrañe, y también ella te extraño.

Torterra no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al escuchar lo último, el sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

 **Alice:** Si jaja, te está esperando en el lago.

Tan pronto como termino de decirlo Torterra salió a buscar a esa Pokémon a la velocidad de un Rapidash (increíble para un Torterra).

 **Steven:** Supongo que el también extraño a Meganium jeje…

Y después de ver esa escena rieron un rato, al acabar el profesor Steven se dirigió a su hija.

 **Steven:** Hija, tienes que saber que ahora que tendrás tu propio Pokémon, vas a tener una responsabilidad muy grande con tu compañero, veo que tienes habilidad como criadora pero tener un Pokémon es más que eso, vas a tener que entrenarlo bien para que pueda defenderse y pueda defenderte a ti de cualquier peligro, además, esta también el hecho de que podrás capturar mas Pokémons para que te ayuden, yo te enseñare todo lo que se respecto a la crianza, entrenamiento y captura de los Pokémons, todos mis Pokémons también se ofrecieron a ayudarte, ¿Qué te parece?.

 **Alice:** Muchas gracias Papá, pondré atención a todas tus lecciones para poder ser una buena entrenadora Pokémon.

 **Steven:** Esa es mi hija, hoy dejaremos descansar a los Pokémons y mañana no podemos por tu cumpleaños, las lecciones empezaran pasado mañana ¿te parece?.

 **Alice:** Por supuesto, dejare descansar a tus Pokémons papá, pero, ¿podría jugar un rato con ellos?, es que no he visto pokémons así y quisiera conocerlos mejor… ¿Puedo?.

Pregunto de forma tan tímida y adorable que hubiera derretido un Avalugg si la hubiera visto, su padre quería decirle que si pero quería darle un descanso a sus Pokémons, sin embargo no se esperaba que todos sus Pokémons dieran un "grito" al unisonó como diciendo "No estamos tan cansados, podemos jugar un rato con la pequeña" Su entrenador inmediatamente comprendió el mensaje y dejo que su hija se divirtiera un rato con los Pokémons, por supuesto, sus padres la vigilaron en todo momento, dejando el huevo a cuidado de su madre empezó a jugar, primero se subió al lomo de Gogoat para dar una vuelta, Gogoat procuraba ir a una velocidad que no agitara mucho a su pasajera, a pesar de que no iban rápido y la pequeña iba agarrada firmemente de los cuernos de Gogoat los ojos de su madre mostraban preocupación, después de eso fue con Vigoroth, su padre saco una correa especial que el uso para escalar montañas y la adapto para que pudiera mantener a su hija en la espalda del Pokémon, ya con la niña bien asegurada Vigoroth se puso a trepar unos árboles que había por ahí, y saltaba de árbol en árbol usando sus garras para sostenerse de las ramas y columpiarse, Ana casi se desmaya al ver a su hija paseando por lo alto de los arboles así, lo único que le impidió terminar con el paseo tan pronto fue ver a su hija sonriente durante el paseo, eso y que su esposo la detuvo en cada ocasión, ahora seguía jugar con Castform, el cual usando los movimientos Danza Lluvia, Día Soleado y Granizo le mostro las diferentes formas que podía adquirir en los distintos climas, además, uso su movimiento Bola Climática que también cambiaba con el clima para darle un espectáculo único a la niña, Ana estaba un poco más tranquila con eso ya que los movimientos de Castform iban dirigidos al aire y su hija observaba bajo techo para protegerse de todos los cambios climáticos, después de eso jugó con Wailmer, que le dio un paseo en su lomo por un pequeño lago que había allí, Ana estaba más tranquilo ya que parecía que no pasaría nada pero en eso, el Pokémon usa el movimiento Cascada, dándole un aviso a la niña para aguantar la respiración (mensaje que la pequeña comprendió y obedeció) se hundió para crear una torre de agua en la superficie, luego subió la torre para dar un gran clavado en el lago, nuevamente el Profesor Steven tuvo que interponerse para que Ana, su esposa, no acabara con la diversión de su hija ya que el sabia que sus Pokémons aunque no lo parecía, sabían lo que hacían, al final quedo Pidgeot, para este punto Ana ya estaba por regresar a su hija a casa hasta que Steven se ofreció a ir con ella y cuidarla, ambos subieron a Pidgeot, la pequeña estaba sentada delante de su padre para que el pudiera rodearla con sus brazos para que funcionen como cinturón, y así hacer el viaje lo más tranquilo para ella, aparte de eso, adapto nuevamente las correas que usaron en Vigoroth para que este todavía más segura, ya habiendo tomado todas las precauciones, Steven dio la señal a su Pokémon para despegar, a diferencia de otros despegues de Pokémons de tipo volador que normalmente eran muy bruscos aleteando con fuerza para elevarse lo más rápido posible, Pidgeot aleteo suavemente para elevarse de poco en poco, después de todo, no iban a ningún lado ni tenían prisa por despegar, además se dio cuenta de la actitud de Ana y de cómo casi se desmayaba mientras veía como su hija jugaba con los demás, Pidgeot no era tonto, ya una vez alcanzada la altura adecuada, dejo de mover las alas para planear por las corrientes de aire que había, usando corrientes ascendentes para elevarse un poco mas sin hacer mucho movimiento, la pequeña niña solo veía maravillada todo desde los cielos, veía las nubes casi tan cerca como para tocarlas, como su hogar que se veía cada vez más pequeño, la pequeña estaba asombrada pero a la vez estaba muy tranquila, era un escenario muy agradable, una vista maravillosa acompañada de una suave y refrescante brisa, de pronto un gruñido llamo la atención de ambos, era Steven que ya empezaba a sentir hambre, con todas las cosas que habían hecho se le olvido que aun no había comido nada, su hija solo lo vio con una sonrisa y dijo.

 **Alice:** ¿Si quieres bajamos a comer?, después de todo yo tampoco he comido nada y aun estamos a tiempo.

En efecto aun era temprano, el profesor Steven había llegado a las 6:00 am y aun con la sorpresa de su primer pokémon y los juegos con los demás Pokémons, apenas eran las 10:00 am, sin perder tiempo Steven dio la orden a su Pidgeot para que bajara y, así como subió, con mucho cuidado empezó a descender, ya pisando suelo y con Ana esperándolos, Alice pidió que la ayudaran a bajar y que le dieran su huevo, ya en silla y con su huevo todos se dispusieron a ir adentro de la casa donde comieron algo y mientras esperaban la hora de comer y dejaban descansar a los Pokémons, Steven le conto todo lo que había pasado en su viaje de "investigación" a su querida hija.

¿Qué le espera a esta joven entrenadora?

¿Qué Pokémon va a nacer de ese huevo?

¿De verdad podrá ayudarla?

Esa es preguntas y mas serán contestadas a su debido tiempo

Esta historia continuara…

11


End file.
